Midnight Snack
by Gaara-Loves-Plywood
Summary: A quest for a snack goes horribly wrong. A Kankuro! Fic


Disclamah: I do not pwn it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Midnight Snack

Kankuro liked to think he was stealthy; He thought he could sneak around at night, and everything would be good. He told himself he was the best at being quiet, tip-toeing around his house to get midnight snacks. He thought all of this, until one unfortunate night, a popular children's toy got the better of him.

Kankuro jolted awake, panting and sweating. It had been **another** nightmare, though he couldn't remember all the details. Something about Teletubbies, Gaara, and Simon Cowell. _'The worst nightmare combination'_ he thought to himself, turning on his lamp.He looked at the clock then sighed. _4:27AM_. There was no way he would go back to sleep, and he couldn't turn on the T.V because Temari was sleeping and Gaara **_hated _**any noise when he was… well… doing whatever he does at night. He laid there for a few minutes, and then his stomach growled. He wanted a hamburger.

Deciding he had nothing better to do, Kankuro opened his door and cautiously stepped out. He was in his favorite pajamas: light blue flannel top and bottoms with little purple hearts stitched all over it. He had _NEVER _let _ANYONE_ see him in these, not even his siblings. He didn't want them to. They would make fun of him.

He was heading to the kitchen. In order to do this, he had to go down stairs. Now if any of you have ever had stairs, then you would know that they are extremely hazardous. Kankuro, however, has obviously never read the book "How to Master Stairs", or he would have known that before you take that first step, you MUST look where you are going, or you _will _get hurt. Just when he put his foot down, he felt himself falling, twisting, bouncing of the stairs, and possibly doing a double 360 backwards somersault at a 68 degree angle before finally landing in a pathetic heap on the floor.

Now, under any other circumstance, he would have found this incredibly humorous. But all he felt now was pain, fear, and a bit dazed in the head. He immediately got up and stood completely still, trying to hear if he had woken anyone. After about 7 minutes of complete silence, he let out the breath he had been holding and looked to see why he tripped. He saw absolutely nothing. Muttering something about '_stupid uneven stairs_' he continued his hike to the kitchen.

He jogged into the hallway, gracefully tripping on forgotten toys, chairs, and a small fluffy lap dog. Once he made it to the living room (the largest room in the house) Kankuro knew he had to be careful. The living room was a mine field of objects just waiting to be tripped on. He carefully waded through the pit of doom, carefully avoiding visible dangers to his body (and pride). He did not, however, see what was coming next.

"HOLY HELL!!??!" Kankuro screamed. Loudly. He had not seen the small plastic building pieces lying on the on the floor, waiting for an unsuspecting victim to step on their sharp, pointy edges. Legos. Kankuro let out a string of curse words, no longer caring about the other residents in his home. Once he had settled down, he sat on the floor and was deathly quiet. Nursing his sore foot, he half expected for Gaara to come charging down the stairs, death intent burning in his eyes. But, strangely, that didn't happen. Now he was curious. What with all this noise he had been making, he started to wonder if his siblings had gone temporarily deaf.

Passing this off as a stroke of luck, he _very_ carefully made his way through the rest of the living room, and then finally, to the kitchen. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. On the fridge, there was a piece of paper. And on the paper, there was tiny, scribbled handwriting, undoubtedly Temari's. It said:

_ Kanky,_

_ Took Gaara to get hamburger at McDonalds._

_ You were asleep. B back later._

_ -Temari_

"Kanky" broke into sobs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OK, I don't think it was that bad for my first fanfic!

This was inspired by my little brother's legos, which I had the misfortune of stepping on this morning. lol


End file.
